Reilly
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Arrancarr - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5'11 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight - - }} ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Las Noches - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Position Fraccion #67 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Division Velsa's Fraccion - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner Velsa - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Espada Velsa, Novemo Espada - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Velsa's Tower, Las Noches. - }} |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Release Command Damage - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Resurreccíon Severo - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Sealed Weapon - - }}- |- ! style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Statistics |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Health 1600 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Attack 80/100 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Defense 70/80 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiatsu 60/65 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Reiryoku 30 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Speed 60 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Zanjutsu/Arma 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hakuda/Corpus 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Hohō/Celero 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Cero/Kido/Lux 1 - }} |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Perks - - }} |- |- |} Reilly Armadura, #67, fraccion of Velsa Shigake Decimo Espada. Appearence/Personality Reilly stands 5 foot, eleven inches tall, with short brown hair, and blue eyes. He has his hollow hole, right where his hollow holw should be, and his number is on the beck of his neck. Reilly is normaly built, and has no scars. Reilly wears a normal Arrancar outfit. Reilly is usually quiet, but can be outgoing at moments. He likes to take challenges, and doesn't like to socialize. He only likes to talk to people who interest him, or people who he feels he needs to talk to. Zanpakuto/Stats/Perks Zanpakuto Name: Severo Appearence: A normal looking katana, with a guard that looks like a shield Ressureccion command: Damage, Severo Ressureccion appearence: White armor develops around the user, that look similar to Aizen's Chrysalis form, but with no hogyoku part, and the armor stops when it reaches the eyes. The katana from before turns into: http://www.medieval-weaponry.co.uk/acatalog/S5724M-1000.jpg. A black shield forms in my left hand, with a single spike forming out of the middle of it. Abilities: 1 (Non-Res ability) LAnza: A small spinning vortex is in the user's palm. 3 blue spears can fire out of the vortex at any time, and explode on impact. 2 (Res ability) Infectar: Whenever damage is dealt to a limb of the opponent, white goop from my armor leeks off onto the opponent, and hardens. This hardened armor makes the limb/body part it touched useless, and limp. To remove it, massive damage must be dealt to remove it. 3 (Res ability)Marioneta: Blue chains move at high speeds rowards the opponent, and wrap around the entire body if they connect. The user can freely control the movement of the limbs through the use of the chains. Normal Stats: Attack - 80 Defense - 70 Reiatsu - 60 Reiryoku - 30 Speed - 60 Ressureccion Stats: Attack - 100 Defense - 80 Reiatsu - 65 Reiryoku - 30 Speed - 60 Perks: Zan:1 Hak:1 Hoho:1 Cero:1 Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Inactive